Unexpected Twist
by Mouseshadow01
Summary: ...Taffyta Muttonfudge, Queen of the tracks and seemingly life-long enemy (and bully) was kissing her. Not a teasing peck on the lips, not even a peck in general. No, this... This was a full on kiss.


Yo.

So I actually wrote a thing.

...And finished it.

Welp.

Well sort of. X3

This is more of a random piece of a thing m'probably gonna write every now n' then when I have the time/motivation, and since I liked it so much, I decided to post it here (And tumblr. and deviantART)

Because why the hell not?

:P

Anyways enjoy ya weirdos. eue

* * *

Vanellope's breath caught in her throat as Taffyta leaned in, cornering her between herself and the wall with that stupid, smug smirk plastered on her face.

The President-Princess wasn't at all sure what to say or do right then. And it wasn't like any part of her body was helping her out there either.

Her mind was swirling because the faint scent of strawberries and cream wafting from the pink racer, and her heart was pounding her chest so hard she swore Taff was smirking because she could hear it.

Luckily, even if she _could_ in fact hear her wildly throbbing heart, at least it was too dark for the other girl to see how bright her face had gotton the past 10 seconds.

Of course...

If she kept leaning in like that there was no way she wouldn't be able to feel the heat radiating from her face...

_Oh sweet mother of code._

_Why was she even acting like this anyways?_

_And why was she** reacting **this way?_

Taffyta chuckled, and Vanellope could feel the warm puff of breath on her face. It made her inhale sharply, and her lip wedged it's way back between her teeth as she bit down on it yet again while her coded heart picked up speed.

"Well, looks like someone's a bit tongue-tied now aren't we, Glitch?" Taffyta teased, voice low and hinting as her ice blue eyes flashed in the dark.

Vanellope could only stare back. She couldn't think of anything to say. She couldn't think _period_. She had no idea why, but she just couldn't. And she _**hated it.**_

Taffyta chuckled again, more puffs of warm breath tickling the shorter girl's skin and making her close her eyes tightly.

She was just now realizing how close they'd gotten, and with Taffyta barring her way and the cold wall pressed against her back there was no way she could move away. No way she could run.

_And sweet programmers did she want to run._

She turned her head to the side, raven bangs acting as a curtain to hide her flushed face, heart still banging loudly against her chest, drumming in her ears.

It was still picking up speed, and she was absolutely positive it shouldn't beat _that fast._

"You know, I don't think I've told you how cute you can be when you're all flustered." Taffyta breathed in her ear, making the girl's eyes shoot open and heart literally stop beating for a moment that seemed to take forever.

One second, Taffyta's lips were by her ear, whispering the sentence in just the right way to make her crumble, the next, her gloved hand had slowly, gently turned her face back towards her own and the next...

_Oh sweet mother of code._

In the next moment, something cool and soft pressed against Vanellope's lips, and at first she had no idea what it was.

Then a few seconds passed and she realized...

_...Taffyta..._

Taffyta Muttonfudge, Queen of the tracks and seemingly life-long enemy (and bully) was _kissing her._

Not a teasing peck on the lips, not even a peck in general.

No, this... _This was a full on kiss._

The kind that made your head spin and your heart skip beats and your world fade away around you.

The kind were you could feel the electricity jolt through you when your lips meet your significant other's, and the only thing that matters is you and them...

_But why?_

Why was she kissing her?

She shouldn't be. They'd never gotten along until recently, they were hardly even friends! And even if that wasn't point enough, they were _both girls._

_Girls shouldn't do this_.

Not in a romantic way at least.

So why was she doing this?

_And why was she enjoying every second of it?_

She was enjoying the slight chill of Taffyta's face and lips against her inflamed ones.

She was enjoying the other girl's soft, sweet scent of strawberries and cream that filled her nose and made her head dizzy.

She was enjoying the way the other girl's gloved hand caressed the side of her head, and tilted it to deepen the kiss she'd pretty much already melted into.

And she was painfully aware that she _shouldn't be._

They were enemies- death-rivals. Taffyta had teased her, bullied her, destroyed her self-esteem with some help from the other racers_._

_She'd __**broken **__her._

She should be pushing her away, snarling in disgust. Calling her every name in the book and then some before stomping off and leaving her in the dust.

_That_ was what she should be doing.

And yet...

Here she was, letting her eyes flutter shut, tilting her head on her own to deepen the kiss. Bringing her hands to loop around the other's neck to bring her closer, pressing herself as close to her as she could even then.

Taffyta smirked against Vanellope's lips, obviously pleased by her reaction even if she hadn't been expecting it entirely, and without a break in between one hand traveled from the wall to the small of her back while the other gently pushed away the bangs still hovering over the President-Princess' face.

Eventually, even the best of things need to end, and in this case, it was for lack of air.

Just as suddenly as she'd kissed the younger girl she pulled away, smirking at the flushed pink face of the other as she blinked those beautiful hazel eyes open as if in a daze.

Which she should be in.

That was the reaction she'd been hoping to get from her anyways.

Actually... Taffyta was in a slight daze herself, though she wouldn't admit that.

"Hmphf. Not that bad, Princess. You could use some work though," She teased, causing the girl in her arms to blush harder (as if she could get any more pink than she was now) and divert her gaze, hurriedly unwrapping her arms from her neck which made the pink racer's heart pang.

_"_S' President." Vanellope lamely protested, keeping her eyes away in embarrassment. Her voice was raspier than usual and even more quiet than it'd been before, and the fact that she- Taffyta Muttonfudge had been able to make her so unbelievably adorably shy just with a _kiss..._

She felt beyond accomplished at this feat.

_There was no way in Tartarus that Fluggerbutter would be able to do this to her._

Nope_**.**_

Nonetheless, she just rolled her eyes and let go of the teal racer's waist, placing her hand on her hip while the other found the wall again.

_" _Mhm, keep telling yourself that, _Princess._You of all people should know you can't fight what the codes say."

_..._

Looked like she wasn't about to get a response anytime soon, which only boosted the lollipop-themed racer's already inflated ego.

She smirked and leaned away, giving the squished girl under her some space to move.

Vanellope looked up at Taffyta as the blonde took a couple steps backwards with that infuriating smirk still on her face. She opened her mouth to say something- anything really, but the only thing that came out was a small, strangled sounding squeak which she later damned herself for.

Taffyta chuckled and gave her a wink which she barely caught in the dim lighting, turning on her heel and giving her a lazy wave as she began walking away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess," She called over her shoulder, Vanellope only staring after her dumbly in reply, sinking to her knees and covering her too-warm face in her hands when Taffyta added something else to her farewell.

_"Thanks for the fun time."_

_Gumdrops what had she done?_

* * *

Yep.

Hopefully, there will be more where that came from. X3

But for now, asta la vista, chumps!

~mouse01 out

p.s.

yes i do realize I probably spelled that long

=w=

_deal with it_


End file.
